There are numerous different exercise devices currently available today on the market. Many of these devices are quite large with extensive frames that may include benches, weights, pulleys, and racks. These devices require a significant amount of floor space both to accommodate the device itself and for the user to perform the various exercises. These types of devices are not practical for most people who do not have the space to accommodate such a large device. These devices usually require a separate room which is just not available for many potential users. Further, these large devices cannot be stored in available space such as under a bed or in a closet when not in use.
In addition, many exercises devices are constructed for a single exercise and are not applicable for performing multiple different exercises. Therefore, the user is required to purchase and maintain multiple separate devices in order to have a full workout of multiple body parts. Further, these large devices are expensive. Initially, the device may cost thousands of dollars to purchase. Afterwards, the user may be required to purchase an on-going maintenance program to ensure the device is operating properly. Also, the device may include numerous moving parts that may break during use which may require additional repair costs.
Thus, there remains a need for alternative exercise and/or strength measurement devices that address one or more of the issues above.